A rear package tray for a vehicle (particularly, a passenger vehicle of a hatch back type, a sedan type, a coupe type, or the like) refers to a vehicle body structure to partition an interior room and a trunk room of a vehicle, and is disposed between a position in a vehicle body where a rear seat is mounted and a position where the trunk room is formed to support rigidity of a vehicle body.
A package tray of the related art has a structure in which; semi-circular shaped rear fender panels are positioned on upper side where rear wheels are mounted at both sides of a floor panel configuring a bottom surface of the vehicle body and are mounted; side members are mounted on body panels (vehicle body panels) which vertically stand at the floor panel to face each other above both sides of the rear fender panels; and an upper member (a package tray panel) is disposed on each of the upper ends of the body panels positioned in a horizontal direction of the vehicle body.
The side members and the upper member are structures to partition the interior room and the trunk room of a vehicle and reinforce the vehicle body. In order to improve rigidity of the vehicle body, separate reinforcing members are additionally mounted or metal plates made of higher rigidity materials such as steel are used.
Herein the load and vibration may be concentrated where the side members and the upper member are connected, therefore it is required to develop an additional reinforced connection structure to provide durability.
However, because spaces of the interior room and the trunk room of the vehicle, mainly for those of medium and small sized vehicles, are narrow and small, there is a limitation in design structures to increase the sizes of the side members and upper member or to add reinforcing members.